


Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

by Enigma_IM



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Ball Fondling, Cum Eating, F/M, Oral, Smut, in-laws suck, playful banter, prince - Freeform, royal vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_IM/pseuds/Enigma_IM
Summary: dealing with in-laws suck, but it can't be all bad when you have a lover to make it worth the while
Relationships: Monster/human - Relationship, Vampire/Human - Relationship
Kudos: 33





	Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> just smut with little to no story, enjoy

I slam the door open to my room. Nearly smiling as the knob bangs against the wall. I stare ahead at the bed across the way seeing Henley lounging in it. He is shirtless and reading, well reading before I barged in. I stare at him both frustrated and tired. Using my foot I close the door back with a loud thud.

"Well you look cheerful," he laughs as he sets his book aside.

"Your mother will be the death of me," I groan as I kick my shoes off," I can almost forgive your personality, being raised by that must have been a trip." as I near the bed he sits up. I walk around the side then promptly face plant into the bedding. I hear him laugh then feel him pet my hair. Running his fingers through the strands while adjusting his sitting.

"She isn't that bad, just eccentric. Thousand years of life tend to do that to a person," he tries to comfort. I huff against the blanket. I flip over onto my back, my shoulder leaning against his knee.

"I have had no peace since I accepted you, I knew id regret it," I rub my face with my hands. Wiping the stress from my eyes. Hands grab against my hips and slides me up the bed. I'm cradled against his chest, his arms resting around my stomach.

"Now don’t be saying the truth," he laughs near my ear," if you like I can convince her to leave you alone tomorrow, just the two of us here." he tries to lean down and kiss my neck but I push his head back.

"I want a day to relax, you would be no help to that," I scold. He grabs my hand and kisses my palm, nuzzling against it.

"I can help you relax, just ask and I shall give you anything you desire," he purrs.

"I desire you to stop groping me," I sit up out of his hold. I look at him over my shoulder, chuckling at his pout. I twist around and rest my legs on his lap. He grabs my feet and begins massaging them. I sigh, that hits the spot.

"Honestly, I'm sorry my mother is being overbearing. I'll talk to her tonight and get her to give you a day off," he comforts. I close my eyes and set my hands behind my head.

"Thank you doll," I mumble. He works his way from my toes, over the arch, and around to my ankle. Massaging my aches from the stupid high-class shoes his mother made me wear. I startle when I feel him kiss my toes. Kissing the same path his hands took. He trails his fingers up my calf, his lips following behind. As he makes it to my knee I use my other foot to settle against his shoulder, stopping him.

"Would you let me please you," he grumbles. Using a hand to pet my foot that rests against his shoulder.

"Not sure, have you earned it recently," I look between my legs at him. I grin at his arched brow.

"I like to believe I did but sometimes we have different thoughts," he kisses my toes.

"Give me an example of something you have done to earn me," I tilt my head. He huffs before grabbing my legs and settling them over his shoulders. Resting on his stomach with his chin over my pelvis.

"I brought you breakfast yesterday," he answers.

I pretend to think on it," no, need more than that."

He rubs his cheek on my hips, "how about taking you out to the garden, showering you with compliments and not fucking you on the bench. That took some self-control, especially with you in that sundress."

I roll my eyes," mostly because the sun would burn your pale ass. Gotta try harder than that."

He deadpans up at me, "How about I don’t tell my mother anything and let her parade you around all day wearing those horrid heels?"

I glare at him," you wouldn’t dare."

He smirks," oh I would. Now is that incentive enough?" I pet my foot down his naked back, pretending to think about it.

I give in," get my pants off, you are doing all the work today." Henley grins up at me before sitting up and curling his fingers over my pants. Quickly he yanks everything down, prying my feet out of each pant leg. He tosses the clothing off the bed over his shoulder. Then he gives his whole attention to my cunt.

"You know you are the only person I have met who isn't shaved," he runs his fingers through my fur.

"Not the dirty talk I wanted but I guess it’s a start," I tease. He huffs before leaning down and kissing my pelvis.

"I like it," he spreads my lips. Knowing I don’t care for teasing he licks over my clit. Giving a few open swipes. Then switching from broad strokes to the tip of his tongue then back again. He experiments with different movements, up-down, circles, arches. Then he kisses my clit, sucking as he does. I sit back and relax to his ministrations letting him test out whatever he likes.

As I began to get wet and my heart starts to speed up I figure its time to up the ante.

"Fingers," I demand as I look down at him. Watching him eat me out.

He chuckles against me," no please?" I reach down and grab his hair, pulling a handful of strands into my fist.

"you lucky you're cute," I moan as I yank his hair. He closes his eyes and groans against me, further on behind him I can see him humping the bed. "fuck, don’t cum before I can get to you," I whimper as I watch his hips roll.

"You know I can't cum without being in you," he smirks up at me. Before I could answer he goes back to my crotch, licking and thrusting his fingers. He curls his digits making the tips press against my walls. As I begin to cry out and clench my thighs he stops thrusting and instead bounces his fingers against me.

"Fuck, you have gotten better at that," I whimper. As thanks he sucks over my clit, humming against it. As I near my peak I reach down with my other hand and cup his face. Tugging on his hair and petting along his cheek as I cum. I buck against him, clenching along with his fingers. He doesn’t stop until I start to kick him away. He removes his hand and sits up with a satisfied grin.

I pant," Don’t look so smug." he crawls up my body, running his hand under my shirt as he settles above me.

"How can I not when you look so blissful," he kisses my cheek.

"Must be a new thing for you, your lucky I'm so easy to please or you would have never seen a woman look content," I tease.

He huffs," you are impossible, don’t know why I tolerate you."

"Yeah whatever, you like it. Now get those pants off and give me that cock," I push at his chest. He laughs as he sits up, untying his pants and sliding them off his legs. I can't stop myself from watching when his cock is finally free. "Best part," I mumble to myself as I reach for him. Once he gets his pants off he places his hands on either side of my head. Resting his head on my shoulder as he watches me hold his dick. I grab at the base and stroke up to his tip.

"Best part," he tries to joke. He huffs against my ear as I rub my thumb over his tip. He kisses at my neck as I jerk him off, panting between kisses.

"Take my shirt off," I whisper to him. He balances on one hand and reaches under my shirt, lifting it while gliding his fingers over my stomach.

"So soft and warm," he mumbles. As the shirt is bunched around my shoulders he sits up and removes it completely. Once it's off he tosses it to the side before leaning back down. He rests back on his hands and waits patiently for my next command. Such a good boy.

I grab his face and lean him down for a kiss. Shoving my tongue into his mouth quickly. As he intertwines our tongues I reach down and cup his balls. He chokes and jumps as I do.

I lean back," you alright doll?" I gently caress him, fondling and massaging.

"You play unfair," he whimpers. I pet his cheek, laughing when he clenches his eyes shut.

"Not my fault you are so sensitive," I laugh. Once I learned about his enjoyment of having his balls fondled I've taken to doing it every time we have sex. Loving the feeling and seeing his reaction. I gently palm him, knowing he is sensitive there in more ways than one. His face scrunches up as his lips part, letting out a whimper at my touch. Giving him a reprieve I let go and pet over his hip. "Now, you going to fuck me or what?"

He opens his eyes," was waiting on you, love." he sits up and grabs himself. He position to my entrance then thrust forward quickly. I suck in a gasp at the sudden fullness.

"I lied, this is the best part," I huff with a grin.

"I aim to please," he kisses me. I wrap my legs around his waist and encourage him to move. He catches on and begins thrusting, going quick. I lick at his lips, sliding my tongue into his mouth. I groan into him as I hear our hips clap together. Feeling his balls slap against my ass each time he plows into me.

"Fuck," I grunt when I part from his lips.

"That bad," he huffs near my ear.

"Isn't it always," I joke as I claw down his back. Digging deep to leave whelps or cuts in their wake.

"Then how can I remedy this," he purrs. Instead of answering I pull his hair and angle him for another kiss. I reach over and grab his hand, guiding it down my body. Letting him palm over my breast, glide down my stomach, stopping where we meet. I fold his hand till just his middle protrudes and place it over my clit. I guide his strokes like he doesn’t understand how to do it. Once he gets a pace I let go, running my nails up his chest. Feeling his muscles flex as my fingertips glide over his stomach. I flick at his nipples, tweaking them hard. He gives a particularly sharp thrust as I do. Oh, that’s new. I pinch them again, smoothing them with my thumb after. He pulls away from me and groans. Bucking harder into me with a punishing pace.

"Like that do you," I laugh. He doesn’t answer but whimpers near my ear as I play with his nipples. Bucking my hips into his. We both climb, feeling our mutual pleasures. He hits a particularly good spot inside me, hitting it repeatedly till I'm crying out for him. Cumming over his cock while shouting his name. I find myself reaching around and holding him closer, spilling out praises as I clench him tighter.

"God- fuck, love," he buries his face in my neck. My orgasms draw on forever as I hear his cries near my ear. His wild thrust end, burying himself as deep as possible as he cums inside me. Groaning as I feel his hot load and his drawn-out groan. I squeeze him tighter as I wait for him to come back to himself.

After a quick moment of blissful silence, Henley leans back. He rests his head on mine, eyes closed.

"You beautiful woman," he sighs.

I pet along his back," How do you know I'm beautiful if you have your eyes closed?"

"Because I'm to the hilt inside you and that’s the only coherent thought I had so it must be right," he squints his eyes open," It seems I was right, you are damn gorgeous." I can't help but smile, running my hand over his shoulder and cupping his cheek.

"You ain't too bad yourself, handsome," I peck him on the nose," now are you going to pull out at some point because I think we need a shower."

"Now why rush things," he traces his nose over my forehead and down to my throat. Trailing kisses over me, leading to my shoulder. "I rather stay right here for the rest of the night," he licks my skin.

"Well I rather not, I'm not a sock to keep your cock warm, you know," I playfully push him up. He pouts but sits upon his knees. He looks down where we are still together and watches himself pull out. I grit my teeth at the sensation, feeling the cold air hit.

"I love watching my cum dribble out of you," he cups my thigh and thumbs my lips. He collects some cum on his finger and brings it to his tongue. He moans while fluttering his eyelids," We taste delicious."

"Is that right," I prop myself on my elbows. He nods before collecting some more and leaning back over me.

"try some," he brings his thumb to my lips. I take it in, licking our combination off his thumb. Groaning at the taste while nibbling at the pad of his thumb. He pulls his finger back with a smile.

"Another reason we are so perfect together," I cock a brow. He huffs with a smile. He quickly kisses my lips before sitting up and getting off the bed.

"Shall I carry you to the bathroom," he holds out his arms.

"Of course, I did say you are doing all the work today," I laugh. He curves an arm under my knee and back. Lifting me to his chest. I trace the scratches along his shoulders as he takes me to the washroom.


End file.
